I. Field
The present document relates generally to wireless communication and amongst other things pilot information transmission in an orthogonal frequency division wireless communication system.
II. Background
An orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) system utilizes orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM). OFDM is a multi-carrier modulation technique that partitions the overall system bandwidth into multiple (N) orthogonal frequency subcarriers. These subcarriers may also be called tones, bins, and frequency channels. Each subcarrier is may be modulated with data. Up to N modulation symbols may be sent on the N total subcarriers in each OFDM symbol period. These modulation symbols are converted to the time-domain with an N-point inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) to generate a transformed symbol that contains N time-domain chips or samples.
In a frequency hopping communication system, data is transmitted on different frequency subcarriers in different time intervals, which may be referred to as “hop periods.” These frequency subcarriers may be provided by orthogonal frequency division multiplexing, other multi-carrier modulation techniques, or some other constructs. With frequency hopping, the data transmission hops from subcarrier to subcarrier in a pseudo-random manner. This hopping provides frequency diversity and allows the data transmission to better withstand deleterious path effects such as narrow-band interference, jamming, fading, and so on.
An OFDMA system can support multiple mobile stations simultaneously. For a frequency hopping OFDMA system, a data transmission for a given mobile station may be sent on a “traffic” channel that is associated with a specific frequency hopping (FH) sequence. This FH sequence indicates the specific subcarrier to use for the data transmission in each hop period. Multiple data transmissions for multiple mobile stations may be sent simultaneously on multiple traffic channels that are associated with different FH sequences. These FH sequences may be defined to be orthogonal to one another so that only one traffic channel, and thus only one data transmission, uses each subcarrier in each hop period. By using orthogonal FH sequences, the multiple data transmissions generally do not interfere with one another while enjoying the benefits of frequency diversity.
An accurate estimate of a wireless channel between a transmitter and a receiver is normally needed in order to recover data sent via the wireless channel. Channel estimation is typically performed by sending a pilot from the transmitter and measuring the pilot at the receiver. The pilot signal is made up of pilot symbols that are known a priori by both the transmitter and receiver. The receiver can thus estimate the channel response based on the received symbols and the known symbols.
Part of each transmission from any particular mobile station to the base station, often referred to as a “reverse link” transmission, during a hop period is allocated to transmitting pilot symbols. Generally, the number of pilot symbols determines the quality of channel estimation, and hence the packet error rate performance. However, the use of pilot symbols causes a reduction in the effective transmission data rate that can be achieved. That is, as more bandwidth is assigned to pilot information, less bandwidth becomes available to data transmission.
One type of FH-OFDMA system is a blocked hop system where multiple mobile stations are assigned to a contiguous group of frequencies and symbol periods. In such a system, it is important that pilot information be reliably received from the mobile station, while at the same time reducing the bandwidth that is allocated to pilot information, since the block has a limited amount of symbols and tones available to be used for both pilot and data transmission.